The Phoenix Princess
by royalphoenix
Summary: Dranzer has asked a girl to help Kai. But how does Dranzer know this girl and why can she speak to her? KaiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Phoenix Princess

**Author:** royalphoenix

**Rating:** T

**Chapter:** 1

**Summary:** Dranzer has asked a girl to help Kai. But how does Dranzer know this girl and why can she speak to her? KaiOC

**Disclaimer:** i don't own beyblade.

* * *

A girl with flaming red hair and piecing blue eyes sighed deeply as she gazed into the all-seeing statue. The statue was made entirely out of a special type of diamond that would not be destroyed by intense heat. It was in the shape of a large phoenix with its head lowered as if it was bowing to her. She watched as the image swirled on the large bird's forehead. a flash of red appeared before it formed into a handsome boy with red hair and aqua eyes.

"Tala," she whispered as a sadness washed over her. A coo was heard nearby. She turned her head and watched as a phoenix closed its beak before watching her intensely. she smiled at the bird. it laid down beside her, allowing her to gently lean on it. it cooed again as the girl looked up to find many phoenixes and humanoid phoenixes flying around.

"How is your master treating you my dear Dranzer?" the girl asked the phoenix. the phoenix turned its head towards her and in a strong feminine voice replied, "Kai is treating me well. But..." Dranzer stopped.

"What is it my dear friend?" the girl asked.

"I fear that Kai is losing himself. He's losing an internal battle within himself. I've tied speaking to him he's becoming even more distant then normal and he's blocking his friends off. Including me at times," Dranzer said, "I...we help your help my lady." The girl closed her eyes. How could she deny her friend, after all she was the one that assigned Dranzer to the blue haired teen. Also if it weren't for Dranzer, she'd still be dead. After a few minutes the girl opened her eyes and nodded, "I don't know how I'll be of any help but I'll try and help you."

"Thankyou My Lady," Dranzer sighed. she didn't like asking anyone for help but she feared that she couldn't do it alone this time. The girl stood up, the white silk top and black baggy pants she had on rustled in the wind. The yang pendant around her neck bounced as she moved. It was the only thing she had to remind herself of her past. She stretched her muscles and smiled as she heard her bones crack. she called for her 2 advisors. 2 phoenix birds, one male and one female appeared in a flash of fire.

"I'll be going away for a while. Keep me posted on what happens here," the girl said.

"Of course, My Lady," the male chirped.

"Be careful Princess Tatiana. May the Great Phoenix Spirit be with you," the female said. The red headed girl nodded before climbing onto Dranzer's back. With flap of her powerful red wings that was lined with gold armour, the phoenix and the girl took off, leaving the phoenix world behind.

* * *

"Dranzer. Attack," Kai growled. The blue beyblade went on the offensive and attacked the dozen cans that Kai had so carefully placed out. The beyblade knocked down every single one. As soon as the last can fell, the beyblade took to a defensive stance until a white beyblade collided with it. Kai looked up to see Rei smiling at him.

"Driger, Gatling Claw," Rei commanded. The white tiger rose and attacked.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gigs," Kai yelled out. The red phoenix appeared. However what shocked both Kai and Rei was a girl riding on the back of Dranzer. The white tiger ceased attack and stared curiously. This gave Dranzer the time to attack and defeat Driger. Driger returned to his beyblade but Dranzer did not. Instead the holographic image grew larger and more solid with every second. The girl gracefully jumped of the phoenix's back.

"Dranzer return," Kai ordered.

"You do not have to go," Tatiana said softly to the phoenix.

"How dare you tell her what to do," Kai seethed.

"And what right do you have, telling me what to do when I'm the one that assigned Dranzer to you in the first place. Keep it up and i can take her back with the snap of my fingers," Tatiana growled.

"My Lady. he is only looking out for me," Dranzer piped up before a fight could start.

"I hope this is not how he treats you my dear," Tatiana said without taking her eyes of Kai.

"This is the first time he has spoken like that in front of me," Dranzer replied.

"May I ask, who are you?" Rei asked.

"I'm Tatiana," she smiled.

"I shall return," Dranzer chirped as she shimmered before disappearing back into the blue beyblade.

"Why where you riding Dranzer?" Rei asked.

"I cannot tell you that in the open and not in front of him. i don't trust him," she said pointing at Kai.

Rei nodded," Would you like to come in then?" he asked, inclining his head towards Tyson's dojo. Tatiana nodded before following Rei.

* * *

TBC…**

* * *

Royalphoenix: R&R. Luv Phoenix**


	2. Author's Notes

**royalphoenix:** hello ppls. sorry for not updating lately. the chapters will being coming out slowly because i'm juggling a lot of things at the moment: TAFE (i'm doing a diploma of nursing), work, assignment, driving lessons and a lot of other things. sorry. 

Luv Phoenix


End file.
